Dissapearance of an Empty Feeling
by dorkiss
Summary: Tai visits Sora at the flower shop and things change.


I haven't written a story in a while…I know, I know. But here's one that I just started writing and I'm very proud of it. It's short, but I like it very much. I hope you do too!

Disappearance of an Empty Feeling

Sora Takenouchi sighed heavily behind the counter of the flower shop. Her eyes were glazed over with boredom, her red hair almost covering them, and there was an open magazine in front of her that she had read countless times already, cover to cover. Not one foot had stepped inside the shop all day. And 'no wonder' she thought, 'it's raining like nobodies business out there.' She could hardly believe that her boss, Ms. Collins, had insisted on her presence today. It's not like she needed any company, because her fiancé is always around. Speaking of Ms. Collins and her fiancé, she hadn't seen them in a while. Sora was about to check the back room, but thought better of it when she realized they were probably back there and not making a lot of noise for a very good reason. Maybe Ms. Collins didn't need any company, but she Sora sure did.

This job often made Sora very lonely. She would sit on the same stool for hours on end, getting up every now and them to help a middle-aged man get flowers for his wife. "It's out 25th anniversary today" or "She just turned 30, and she feels awfully old. Do you think these will make hr feel younger?" And sometimes Sora would be arranging flowers for a couple for their wedding. And then she would be reminded of Ms Collins and her fiancé, and she would get strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Almost like there's and empty space inside her, one that gets bigger with each passing day. She never knew what to do about that feeling. There was no medicine, no cure for what she had. Sora didn't know it, but the cause of her loneliness was her unwillingness to fall in love. Ever since her dad left Sora and her mom for his secretary, she was scared to fall in love. She never wanted to live the pain that her mother had lived, the pain of a broken heart. But Sora was not conscious of her fear. It merely haunted her, following her everywhere.

A moment later, the little bell on the shop door chimed, telling Sora that a potential costumer had just arrived. Usually Sora would almost immediately ask the costumer if they needed any assistance, and when they said yes, as they usually do, she would lend her expertise. She loved working with flowers. Her mother owned back in Obadia and her mothers love of flowers had been passed down to her. Sora knew quite a bit about plant growth in general. Her major at the University of Tokyo was Plant Sciences and she eventually wanted to study in the Amazon rainforest and help save it. Many of her friends called her a tree hugger, and when they did, Sora would just shrug her shoulders and tell them that she knew. Sometimes she would impress costumers by telling them little scientific facts about the flowers that they would buy, and eventually she would share so much of her knowledge that they would buy more. However, Sora didn't hear that bell chime, she didn't look up to see who it was, she didn't ask if he needed any assistance, and she didn't notice him standing right in front of her. She was only freed from her boredom when the costumer screamed in her ear.

The next thing Sora knew, she was on the floor, completely dazed and confused. She understood why she was on the ground when she heard laughter from the other side of the counter. She stood up quickly and dusted off her clothes as if nothing had happened.

"You'll pay for that one Tai." She said with a clam and collected voice, and neatly seated herself back on the stool. She kept a stern look on her face until she looked at him. His laughter was slowly dying down, but that was only due to the fact that he was banging his head against the counter trying to control his giggles, his thick brown hair, soaked from the rain, getting her magazine wet. Not that Sora cared. Sora finally released a few giggles of her own and patted Tai's head.

"Careful there, you might destroy your brain cells. That is, if you have any left."

"Ha ha ha… you are so funny." He remarked

"I try." She said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Here, I brought you some lunch." Tai reached into his bag and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in brown paper. Tai worked at a deli called Tokyo Deli practically everyday, every minute of the day, when he wasn't in class. And if he wasn't taking part in either of those, he was with Sora. Sora and Tai became friends when they were in third grade. Tai was playing soccer with his friends when he saw Sara sitting all alone on a swing. Out of the pure kindness that she had grown to love about her best friend, he left the soccer game, which Tai had never done, and hasn't done since, to sit on the swings and talk to her. Tai was Sora's very first friend and he meant a great deal to her. She was very grateful to know him, because he would do anything to make sure she was happy.

"Turkey, cheese, lettuce, no mayo" he said, placing the sandwich on the counter. And he always knew how to make her happy.

They ate lunch, which took nearly an hour because Tai had five sandwiches, three sodas, which resulted in some very interesting burping, and a whole bag of chips, well, Sora ate a few of those. She didn't know if she should be impressed, because he always eats like that and he still remains thin and fit, or disgusted, because she didn't want him to throw it all back up like he did last year at her 19th birthday party.

The rest of the afternoon consisted of a surprising appearance of two real costumers, and Sora trying very hard to teach Tai to create a flower arrangement for a girls' sweet sixteen. Most of the time, however, was just Sora and Tai talking. She still found it amazing that even after ten years of friendship with Tai, they never ran out of things to say. Maybe this was due to the fact that they could finish each other's sentences and read each other's minds, maybe it was because there was so much to talk about, which she doubted, because the things they talk about are never very important. Or maybe it was something else. Something that had to do with the fact that he knew her better then she knew herself, and vice versa. Sometimes when Sora was with him, she forgot where she began and Tai started. When she was with Tai, the empty feeling in her stomach disappeared.

Ms. Collins and her fiancé suddenly emerged from the back room, slightly flustered at the sight of the two college students.

"Hello Tai."

"Hi Ms. Collins."

"Sora," she began, turning her attention to her employee, "James and I have decided to go out to dinner tonight. I'm not sure where…maybe…"

"O' Henry's" they said at the same time, looking at each other. Sora smiled. She marveled at the fact that they knew each other so well that they acted as one person. In Sora's subconscious her mind realized that that was what it was like to fall in love. When you think and act as one person, instead of two.

"I trust that you can close up shop in about an hour?"

"Of course." Ms. Collins and James left the shop leaving Sora and Tai alone.

"If I was them," Sora stated, "I wouldn't go to O' Henry's, I would go to…"

"Tokyo Deli." They said at the same time. Sora and Tai looked at each other and smiled. A slight blush appeared on Sora's face. It was then that she realized that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. Tai reached across the counter and took her hand in his.

"Sora…I think…"

Before Tai could finish his sentence, Sora kissed him. She didn't know why, but something inside had told her to. Something inside Sora made her realize that it was the right moment. Her hand in his, rain drops sliding down the windows, the scent of flowers. It was perfect. Tai kissed back and began to run his finger through her hair. Sora never wanted it to end.

The two separated and with heavy breathing Tai completed his sentence.

"I _know_ I'm in love with you."

"I love you too. I always have," she said, kissing him again. Sora never felt that empty feeling in her stomach again.

Fin

R&R please!

dorkiss


End file.
